Tsubasa Chronicles little child of the moon
by Lone warrior of egypt
Summary: Shauran, Kurogane, Sakura, Fai and Mokona is arriving in a new world. They meet a little girl with big power. The king is after the moons child. If he had the child he would be the most powerfull king in the world
1. Chapter 1

Tsubasa Chircolones The Little Girl

Oripatoworld

In a very big tree stood a little group of teenagers. In the group was a brown haired girl, a blond haired boy who hold a little creature in his hands, a black haired male and finally a brown haired boy.

" Mokona does`nt feel any more feathers in this world." Said a little creature. The creature looken almost like a bunny but had a red pearl on the forehead. The creatures namne was Mokona

" Then I gess we have to go the the next world then, right?" Asked a blonde hair that was the age around 20 years. He had a red shirt and blue jeans. His namne was Fai D Flowright

" Yes we must find Sakuras feathers." Said a boy with brown hair. His age was around 15 years old. He had a gren cloak, a brown shirt and grey trousers. His namne was Shaoran. Behind him stood the teenanger with black hair. His ages was around twenty. He had a white shirt and black jeans. His namne was Kurogane.

The Mokona jumped from Fai`s arms. And she stood on the grund and it was starting to grow wings out of Mokonas back. A cicrle was starting to form around the group.

Kirimoworld five years ago

In a little hut was a little girl and a boy. The girl was eight years old. She had white hair and was sickly pale. She had blue icy eyes. She was thin and short. She was dressed in a old dress. The dress was brown and soaked in dirt. Her hair was white but it was also soaked in dirt. The boy was twelve years old. He was tall and had white short hair. His eyes were icy blue. He had the uniform of a warrior. The uniform was blue and new. Around his neck was a necklace. The necklace was a blood red and was form like a feather. On his back he had ha big sword.

"Brother why do you have to go? Where are you going?" Asked the little girl.

" I have to go to protect you." Replied the boy.

" But you can protect me from here, please stay." Said the girl.

" No I am sorry I cant stay." Said the boy.

" But why?"Asked the little girl with tears in her eyes.

The boy took the necklace from his neck and placed it around his sisters neck. Her eyes where full with tears.

Becuse if I don`t go they will hurt you badly. And if that happen..... He paused for a bit. Only to look at her eyes.

"Good bye little sister I am going to miss you, but I will only be gone fore a year. Please take care of you. You know that I love you." Said the boy. He tried to stay strong but when he saw his sisters eyes he couldnt stay strong. And he begun to crie. Hugged his sister hard and then he went away. He started to think why he even should go. It was a raining night with lighting and rumbel.

Oripatoworld Normal

It was a warm spring day. In the same hut was the same girl she was only older. Now she was thirteen years old. She still had white hair. Her body was thin and she was pale . Around her neck was the necklace that she got from her brother. She had a brown old dress that she had done hershelf. She had no shoes. Her feet was soaked in dirt.

She looken up on the skye. It was a warm day without any clouds. Then she saw it it was a blue light in the middle of the forest.

She run through the forest to find the blue light. She came to the blue light to find it to be a circle. She saw a group of pepole came from the circle. She hided behind a tree to see without then notice. In the group was a boy with brown hair, behind him stood a girl with brown hair, beside her was a man with black hair and finally was there a man/Boy with blonde hair that was holding a little white bunny- bunny thing.

"Mokona is feling a feather very close." Said Mokona.

" Relly where is it." Asked Shaoran. While he was holding Sakuras hand.

"There." Said Mokona and pointer at the tree where the girl stood behind the heard a crashing there and turned his head to the sound.

There stood a little poor girl. You could see that she was scared of her life. She begun to runaway from them, afraid that thay would do to her. Kurogane was staying with Sakura and Shaoran. Fai went away to get the girl that had run away. Fai easly caugth up with the girl. She had run into a old little hut.

Fai open the door and walked in. In the hut was two beds three armchairs, boxes,one place to do a fire for food and one door that lead to a bedroom.

He started to look for the girl.

The little girl was in a little box. She know that the man had followed her to her house. She just sat there and hoped that the man didn`t find her. Suddenly she heard that the mans steps stoped in front of her box. She was starting to crying silenty.

Fai lifted the box and there was the little girl from the wood. The girl was terryfield of him. She was shaking and she had tears in her eyes.

"Please don`t hurt me." The little girl said with tears starting to runing down her cheeks

" I promise that I`ll wont hurt you. Okay?" Said Fai with a sweet smile on his face.

" Ohh.. Evryone that comes here and finds me are always hurting me." She said with a weak voice. She looked Fai rights in the his eyes. Fai was felling pity for the little girl.

" What is your name?" Asked Fai.

" Shiri Rakuso." Said the little girl.

" Nice name. My name is Fai D. Floright. (An: I Thinks its spells so.)

" Okay." Said Shiri.

" Can you do me a favour?" Asked Fai.

" What favour?" Asked Shiri back.

" We don`t have any place to stay so I wonder if we could stay with you in your house. " Asked Fai.

" It`s alright for me." Said Shiri. Shiri was happy becuse now she hade someone to talk to and it was always so lonely in the house. They both went away to the forest to get the others.

The palace of Kimiro wold

In the palace was the king. He was tall and had black hair. He had a silver crown and a long black cape. In the crown was a feater. A servant came into the room.

" Have you found the right cild yet?" Asked the king.

" No master." Said the sevant.

" Send out the guards and collect all childs in the town." Said the king.

" Yes master." Said the servant. The servant walked out of the room.

" Soon I am going to have the powerfull child. The child is going to help me to become the most powerfull king in the world." Said the king to himself. He started to laugh madly.

Back in the Hut

They all sat in the little hut. Shaoran was sitting on the floor. Kurogane was sitting in one of the armchairs. Sakura was also sitting in one of the armchairs.

" Its relly nice that you are letting us stay with you." Said Fai. He was sitting on the floor with Mokona in his arms. Shiri started to blush at his words.

" It`s no problem." Said Shiri.

" Relly? " Asked Fai. The girl was quiet under a long time.

" Its no problem becuse I don`t have a family ." She said sadly When the memories of he brother came back she started too shakning.

" Why not?" Asked Kurogane.

" They all died in the war that was held then I was two years. They only survivors was my brother and me. We moved to this village to get a new life." She said sadly.

" Where is your brother now?" Asked Mokona. He was feeling little strange abort the little white haired girl .

" I don`t know." She replied.

" What do you mean?" Asked Kurogane. He was annoyed becuse he didn`t want to stay in hut with a little child.

" Three years ago he was joining the arme in the war and he said he would be back in a year but he never came back.

" You haven`t heard anything from the town or from the guards?" Asked Shaoran.

"No. When I asked the guards thay only laughed at me and beat be up. They said that my brother never joined the army" Replied Shiri. She started to wounder why they wanted to know she they didn`t even know her.

" I think that we are all tired so I like to go to sleep. " Said Shaoran. He was begin to feel very tired.

" He`s rights I think all need sleep." Said Shiri.

" Good night." Said evryone at the same time.

Shaoran sleept in one of the arm chairs. Sakura sleept in one of the beds. Fai also sleept in one of the armchairs. Kurogane sleept in one of the armchairs. Shiri decided to sleep in the bed in her and her brothers room. Mokona lay himself with Sakura.

At the same time in the palace

" My king we haven`t fond the rights child yet." Said the serevant. He was afraid but he didn`t show it to the king.

" Then look at the marketplace on the day take all children to the dungeon." said the king full of anger.

" Yes my king." said the servant. He was glad becuse he didn`t get a punishment.

Back in the Little Hut

It was midnight and you could clearly see the stars in the night.

Shiri was wake. She couldn`t sleep. She heard a wisper that said`come to me. The voice was so hypnotic. Silenty she stood up on the floor and walked quitely over to the door. She opend the door and went out to the night.

Kurogane was awake and he heard then Shiri went out of the house. He started to chasing after her.

The forest

When Kurogane finaly find her, she was in a big tree. The tree was at least five meters high. She was at least three meters up in the tree.

She was looking up to the moon. Her hair was as withe as the moon and her pale skin just seem to glow in the moon light.

She was reaching her arm to the moon, It looked almost like she was trying to touch the moon. It looked like big white wings came from her back but Kurogane thought it was a reflection of something.

But then suddenly one little arrow came out of nowere. The arrow hit her in the arm and she cried out. She lost her balance fell from the tree.

Kurogane reached out to catch her right in time. He hold her in one arm. She was so little. `Was she always so cold`he thought . He looked in her eyes, they where now glazed over and she was looking at something only she could se. Then the eyes fell shout and she feel asleep.

It started to rain. `Just my luck.` Thought Kurogane.

Kurogane took one look around the place he was in before he cairred the girl back to the hut. He didn`t notice that there was something blood red from the arrow in her pale skin.

In the hut

Evryone had awaken becuse Mokona heard that Kurogane have went out and after that did evryone seem to notice that Shiri was gone to.

Fai was on the floor very worried abort the girl. He had only known her for some hours but she was like a little sister to him. Sakura sat on the left armchair. She was woirred that something had happen. Beside Sakura was Shaoran. He was holding a very worried Mokona.

Then sudenly the door banged open and in walked Kurogane with Shiri in his arms.

End this chapter

thank you minna san


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I now realize it's been so many years since I've last updated. wow time goes by fast. I will for my grade try to start writing on function (writing is my biggest weakness)

So when the time summer comes up I will have many chapters for all of my stories! And even some new since I got ideas for new stories! :D

and everyone telling me about grammar and spelling mistakes. you had a right to complain and I can actually tell you that I started writing this story when I was about 12 years. Yes and i'm from sweden where we learn english as a second hand language.

To start writing this story and many other stories will be fun and I hope you'll all be happy with the result.

I also wanted to ask you something!

The people who read this story despite the horrible grammar. Do you think I should rewrite everything and add details, conversation and of course take away all that bad grammar?

or do you think I shall start writing a new chapter right away?

The people who read my story : little child of the moon.

well I do not think I will keep it going.

The new stories coming are:

Twiligh

Harry Potter: I can already tell you it will be a Scabior fic

Stargate Sg 1

X men

Kamisama hajimemashita

Death note

Kuroshitsuji grell pair fic

Yugioh

Tribe

Possibly vampire academy

there will also be a new story in the buffy the vampire category it will be a twin story to another one of my fics.

I hope you all enjoyed my message!

mvh


End file.
